The present invention relates to a backrest arrangement for a seat in an aircraft.
The increased range of aircraft, for example of the Airbus A 380, makes it necessary to have a second flightdeck crew on board. For this purpose it is possible, for example, in a region between the entry that is furthest forward and the flight deck to provide for two pilot rests, arranged so as to be staggered, one above the other, in which the flightdeck crew that is off duty at the time can rest.
A layout of compartments that are arranged one on top of the other may for example leave only a small passageway beside the beds so as to save space. Usually such passageways are just wide enough to allow a user to stand beside the bed. However, there is not enough space in this narrow passageway for a comfortable passenger seat, for example a business-class seat, so that a user can only rest lying down and has no space to do any work.
If a user wants to sit down, he/she can do so only on the bed, with the seated person having to sit across the longitudinal axis of the bed, placing his/her legs in the passageway beside the bed.
There is one difficulty in that a bed width of approximately 760 mm, which is regarded to be necessary for comfortable lying down, is not compatible with a seat depth of approximately 400 to 430 mm that is anatomically dictated by the thighs. Consequently, sitting on the edge of a bed that laterally rests against a wall does not provide any support to the back. For, if the person seated leans back, then his/her head and shoulder region reaches the supporting wall only in a position when almost lying down. This “lazy party position” is, however, not suitable for any writing or reading activities, for example by a pilot who is preparing, or following up, his/her duty.